bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
*~Asterisk~
ORANGE RANGE :* ~Asterisk~ ;Artist :2005.02.23::2. ::3. ::4. :1. :2005.02.23::2. ::3. ::4. ;Information : * ~Asterisk~ is ORANGE RANGE's tenth single. The title track was used as first opening theme song for the anime Bleach, and it was featured from episode 1 through 25. It was also used as the theme for Bleach: Heat the Soul. Video HTv_LorOv5s Asterisk Lyrics Japanese R'ō'maji miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku MAFURA- shiroi iki sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de omotai bouenkyou toridasu to RENZU hamidashita SUTA-DASUTTO jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koete kuru ROMAN hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne miagete goran yo hora fuyu no DAIAMONDO yuruyaka na amanogawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni English Translation Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star 1, 2, and so the bells echo, spreading far and wide in the depths of my heart A legendary stardrop, inside it there's so many narrow paths etched out With time, the ages pass; a shooting star passes without a sound Close your eyes and listen hard, maybe you'll hear a "Goodbye" A black and white photo of the entire sky, a rumbling muffler - white breath Just wanna get a little closer, I'll race to the high ground up there Taking out my huge telescope, out of the lens came stardust Time after time, an epic from across the ages Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way It's the story I'm about to weave with you all Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star With my birth cry, a small light and a great light met across space and time Their shine became one, to begin a new story Like a constellation that connects the dots, why shouldn't we create a lovely painting for someone? Take a look above you; see, it's a winter diamond This slow-moving galaxy, soon enough, will give you your courage back Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way It's the story I'm about to weave with you all Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star This sky is the only one there is; it spreads over all. And beyond the sea, right now, new life takes breath, and life is cut off, while stars shine on, like goddesses continuing a long journey, or starting anew; in spring, summer, fall and winter even a second is enough, just a moment is enough, to engrave my thoughts, to shine without end across the ages The story goes on in the heart the "you" of that day takes a night train Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, let's shine on like that star Let's shine on like that star Characters The characters in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryū Ishida *Keigo Asano *Chizuru Honshō *Yasutora Sado *Tatsuki Arisawa *Mizuiro Kojima *Kon *Urahara Kisuke *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Yoruichi Shihōin (in her cat form) *Byakuya Kuchiki *Unnamed Shinigami *Tessai Tsukabishi External Links *Oricon Profile *Wikipedia Article Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening